Brother Knows Best
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Feliciano has always obeyed his brother's commands, regardless of how unreasonable. He loves him more than pasta and even sleeps in his bed. There's just one problem - Lovino hates homosexuals! When he refuses to accept, Feli decides to run away to marry Ludwig. While chasing them down, Lovi bumps into a Spaniard who happens to change his heart and capture it... GerIta Spamano
1. Chapter 1

"Lovino, don't forget to bring the tomatoes to the restaurant!" Feliciano Vargas heard his grandfather recap from one of the sets of curved stairs. He dashed to the polished internal balcony to see Romulus Vargas unlocking the front door and operating the mechanical gates that secured their driveway.

"Ciao, nonno~! Have a nice day!" Feliciano chimed optimistically, blowing him a kiss. The elder man grinned as if his grandson had made his day and returned the gesture ecstatically. He exited the gargantuan household and strode to his luxurious vehicle. Feliciano exhaled, feeling fortunate that he caught his grandpa in time to exchange goodbyes. He was starting to skip down the steps to prepare breakfast when a bedroom door swung agape.

"Is that old bastard gone yet?" Feliciano smiled, already knowing who it was.

"Good morning, fratello!" He greeted as he turned, trying to embrace his twin, but inopportunely having his objectives skirted. He pouted as Lovino glowered hostilely and leisurely slinked out of his room. He folded his arms across his chest after having successfully dodged, his actions automatic.

"I almost got you this time," Feliciano chirped as he started to saunter down the steps. His mirror image trailed after him, glaring at the back of his hair as they moved. His younger brother did this _every morning_ and it was extremely annoying. It was a game to the bubblier sibling, his motives to cuddle his twin for some senseless reason. After years of practice, Lovino had found ways to cheat at the game, whether it was slamming the bedroom door in his face, striking him, or ducking out of his cordial grasp.

"You do this every fucking morning! Next time, don't be surprised if I open the door with a gun in my hand," Lovino grumbled spitefully. Feliciano giggled as they met the climax of the stairway, turning and latching onto his brother's arm, to Lovino's displeasure.

"You're so funny, fratello." He rested his head against his shoulder, opening his amber eyes as he smiled. Lovino scoffed, avoiding his incredibly cute gaze in favor of heading for the backdoor.

"Come and help me gather the damn tomatoes." Feliciano nodded obediently and journeyed into Lovino's private tomato garden. He usually wasn't allowed to touch or even help nourish the plants unless Lovino was sick. They circled the patch of land, retrieving ripe tomatoes and placing them in a wooden crate. Saving the last one for himself, Lovino rubbed its exterior and took a bite into the juicy fruit. He picked up the crate and brought it inside. He set it down on the kitchen counter.

"Feliciano, take these to nonno's restaurant." Feliciano nodded and lifted it.

"Ve~ Anything for you, Lovi," he praised.

"Just go, idiot." He brushed off his brother's insult, adjusted to his cold behavior. It was just his personality so he didn't take offense. He knew Lovino loved him a lot. He pranced into the back entrance of the restaurant, receiving several sincere hellos. He waved at the employees and set down the box in the kitchen. He headed back out, getting onto his bike. Riding around the building and pedaling down the narrow alleyway, he biked a few miles in the opposite direction of his home. Pulling up to a home far less expensive than his own, he let his bike fall onto the soft grass and ran to the screen door. He opened it and rushed inside.

"Luddy!" He beckoned, summoning a blonde German to the living room. He rounded the corner in puzzlement, a manly, yellow apron hugging his muscular hips. Just setting his gaze on the male made Feliciano's cheeks flare, feeling delightful shivers rack his tiny frame as a frivolous smile found itself on his sun kissed exterior. His eyelids drooped as he felt his heart beat faster, clenching his fingers in retaliation to all the wild emotions flooding his being. He nearly sighed dreamily at the deep voice that reached his appreciative ears.

"Feli?" It was like being snapped out of an enchantment. Feliciano skipped forward and hopped into his expecting, powerful arms. He successfully latched himself onto the man and beamed affectionately. He had come across Ludwig Beilschmidt over a year ago. Around that time, Feliciano was a junior and Ludwig was a senior. They encountered after the petite Italian become conscious he was being stalked. He was frightened at first because the German always trailed after him in the school hallways and would never speak to him, pink highlighting his sculpted cheeks whenever he figured he was caught. Feliciano warmed up to him in record time when he realized Ludwig was just painfully shy and had a massive crush on him. Having already known he was attracted to the opposite sex, Feliciano had no problem with letting a romance bloom between them.

Currently, his feelings were just as strong as when he first realized them- Stronger, even. Feliciano giggled; Ludwig was the love of his life and he believed that they would spend eternity together. Lovino was clueless about the fact that his younger sibling found men appealing, much less dating material. Knowing Lovi, he would get jealous of Ludwig because he enjoyed hogging all of his younger brother's attention. He frequently denied it, but beneath his façade, Feliciano knew he cherished how much of his presence was gobbled up and gushed over.

"Luddy! I love you!" He kissed his nose as the man flushed and stuttered. Feliciano tittered softly and nuzzled him warmly, his soft, plushy cheeks gaining contact against those solid, built ones. He loved, loved, loved, loved, _**loved**_ Ludwig. He couldn't possibly express it enough in simple human words. Knowing how clingy his mate was, Ludwig didn't bother to reject his fond, attached actions. He merely let his heart flutter and jump around in his ribcage. If anyone stated that he didn't have feelings for this childlike sweetheart, they would be telling a bold faced lie.

"Ah! My eyes!" An albino shielded his crimson eyes as he backed out of the room, cackling at the glare he could sense from Ludwig. The German rolled his eyes, disregarding his mindless big brother. He turned back to his other half.

"Um… Feli? This may seem random, but your _bruder_ didn't happen to dump his work on you again, did he?" He questioned as he shifted his weight. Feliciano was incredibly light, but he was a very small Italian to make up for it. Having had Feliciano leap into his arms in fright an infinite amount of times, his body mass was nothing to worry about. He could lug his love on his back for a mile and not complain. Well, at least not about his weight; probably about his endless-yet-cute rambling.

"How'd you know?" Feliciano shortly chimed, nestling the crook of Ludwig's neck. He exhaled his natural verbal tic, resembling an innocent, month old kitten. Ludwig sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn't help but develop a sense of loathing for his little Feli's brother. From all the evidence he had absorbed over the time span they had been courting, Lovino was a colossal portion of the feeble one's life. He couldn't go an hour without mentioning his treasured sub-guardian. Ludwig warily retreated towards the sofa, moving rearward as he grasped his Italian's waist tenderly. Clamping his form much like a paper clip on paper, Feliciano stuck to him until he plopped on the couch. Loosening up, he revolved to sit about his broad lap, pressing delicate kisses to Ludwig's left cheek.

"Well," Ludwig cleared his throat, trying not to get flustered by the sickeningly passionate pecks, "You're wearing a sun hat on your head." Feliciano halted his motions to tilt his head, bewildered.

"Ve~?" His honey colored eyes elevated to locate the hat. Breaking out into a humored smile, he took it off and inspected it. Whenever they picked tomatoes together, Lovino would make him wear it to protect himself from the sun. In fact, Lovi refused to wear one himself. Having picked tomatoes all his life (because he wanted to, of course), he had gotten used to the blazing ball of heat. This was the reason Lovino had darker skin and Feliciano sun burned easily. He was one field day away from having caramel colored skin.

"Oh, I forgot I was wearing it~!" He merrily separated it from his head and placed it on his mate's. He then squealed at the image and felt around for his cell phone. Ludwig respired as Feli snapped a picture and oozed over how cute he looked. Brushing off the situation, he removed the hat and set it down.

"Hey, Feli! The awesome me has something to show you." Feliciano perked up and speedily spotted Gilbert. He waved cheekily as, for once, his attention left Ludwig.

"Ciao, Gil~!" Gilbert came over and sat on the arm of the couch, smirking at the Italian. He reached forward to rustle his auburn hair as Feliciano hummed. His hand was towed away by his younger brother.

"Don't touch my Feli, _bruder,_" he spoke with a glare. Gilbert ignored him in favor of pinching Feliciano's rosy cheeks.

"So cute. You know, just like Gilbird." Gilbird was Gilbert's domesticated bird. It was a small, yellow ball of feathers with beady black eyes. It was loyal to its owner and was always found either on the albino's shoulder or burrowed in his snowy hair. Knowing how much he loved that little chick (or whatever the heck it was), Feliciano appreciated the compliment.

"Ve~. What is it that you wanted to show me, Gilbert?" Gilbert grinned, remembering what he came in for (risking the chance of finding his sibling sprawled on top of a certain naïve Italian again). He squeezed in between the German and the cutie, holding up a binder.

"So, my awesome brother-in-law. Want to see some pictures of Luddy as a kid?" Feliciano concealed his mouth with his palm and bobbed his head hastily. Ludwig rolled his eyes and sat up. He found it ridiculous how Gilbert labeled his love as if they were married. He didn't want Feli to get any ideas or assume anything.

"Oh, he was so cute! Ludwig, why didn't you tell me this?" Feliciano chirped, flipping through the pictures as Gilbert hissed evilly. Astonishingly, Ludwig didn't want to rain on the boy's parade, seeing as he was enjoying the pictures. He didn't know a book full of images with him pouting during several occasions could make someone so pleased. And he wanted his sweetheart to be happy….

"Oh! Luddy, you look so cute in suspenders!" Now, only if that sweetheart could stop squealing like a girl. After it was getting dim, Feliciano's phone vibrated. Scanning the message, he winced.

"Ve…. Mi dispiace, Luddy, but my brother wants me home or else. He's saying he's going to hurt me. I should have been back two hours ago…" He swallowed, his eyes watering. Gilbert blinked before patting his head, murmuring a comforting goodbye in German. Ludwig unfolded his arms as Feliciano set down the binder, escorting him to the door. Standing on the doorstep, he awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"So… Um, goodbye, I guess-" He froze; Feliciano had jerked the collar of his shirt in order to tug him down to his height. He was caught off guard as the tongue that Feli used to manipulate English word pronunciations to fit his accent squirmed into his mouth. His face was blistering hot as he felt like fainting. After a moment, Feliciano hummed and broke the kiss. His eyelids draped shut as he sucked in his bottom lip, savoring that German flavor. After a soft moan, he opened his eyes and smiled as if nothing happened.

"Ciao, Luddy! Ti amo~!" He skipped off and leapt on his bike, pedaling off down the road. Ludwig was blanched, staring after him in disorientation. Wondering what the hell just happened, he sighed.

"Ja…." He breathed out, pondering how such a sweet guy could make his body feel such a weird way. Gilbert swung open the front door, poking his head through. A grin was plastered across his pale face, a sun hat resting on his head.

"Feliciano left his hat," he explained shortly, "'Night, bruder!" He then dashed into the house and into his room.

"What the hell?" Ludwig muttered before shaking his head and heading back inside, pushing his straw colored hair back in place.

…

Feliciano swallowed, his knees knocking together as he entered the household. He sealed the door after him and spun to confront his grandfather. Romulus was sitting on the leather sofa, reading a book in front of the burning fireplace. Glancing upwards, he stood up and closed it. Feli released a whimper, wringing his hands as the elder male approached him gradually. Holding his breath, he clenched his eyes shut.

His eyes fluttered open again as he felt a kiss being pressed against his cheek. He blinked, discombobulated. What…? He turned to see his grandpa smiling, Feli's face cupped in his hands.

"Lovino waited on you for hours. I waited until he fell asleep to put him to bed. He's upstairs now. Go." Feliciano watched him turn to leave before smiling, feeling relieved. Feeling giddy inside, he galloped forward and embraced Romulus.

"Ti amo, nonno!" He exclaimed, his eyes dampening. He pecked his cheek before jogging to the stairway. He started to climb the steps when he heard his grandfather speak again.

"Ti amo, troppo, Feli. Oh, and tell your boyfriend I said hi next time you go see him." Feliciano froze. He slowly swiveled around to find a knowing smirk on the elder man's face. He cupped a hand over his mouth as he eyes widened. After five seconds, he gawked.

"Nonno, you know about Ludwig?" Romulus tapped his fuzzy slipper against the marble floor, smirking with his arms crossed.

"Buonanotte, nipote." Feliciano gaped in disbelief as his grandfather headed towards his room in his thick, velvet robe. His mouth leisurely materializing a smile, he danced around in joy for a brief moment before calming himself. He could celebrate his grandfather accepting his sexuality later. He slowly crept to Lovino's room and inched open the door. Peeking through, he saw his brother's form lying under the covers in his bed, snoring softly.

"Ve~…." Feliciano pushed the door ajar and slid in. Quietly closing it, he slinked to the side. He stripped to his underwear and padded barefooted across the floorboards, pausing at the side of the bed. As cautiously as he could, he lifted a foot and stepped onto the creaking mattress. Lovino snorted and turned on his side, making Feliciano pause with wide eyes. Waiting a second, he continued until he tumbled and rolled onto the mattress. Squeaking in fear, he quivered. When nothing happened, he relaxed. Turning to his brother, he felt his heart lurch.

Lovino was now facing him. Even though his eyes were closed, it scared Feliciano greatly. Biting his lip, he pulled back the covers and wormed under. Feeling the familiar heat of his brother's body, he slid closer to him until they were chest to chest. He unhurriedly slithered his arms around his brother's abdomen and exhaled. He rested his head against his torso, nuzzling his chest. He tried to hide a smile as he felt a pair of arms pull him closer and tighten around him.

_You idiot… Making me worry..._ Lovino propped his chin on his brother's head. Feliciano snuggled closer, mewing jovially. He loved, loved, loved, loved, _**loved **_Lovino.

***melts from the sweetness***

**Does anyone else think the only words to describe Gilbert's laugh is a cackle or a hiss? No? Alright. P.S… It's 3 in the morning and I stayed up finishing this… You're welcome. ~ XxDAKxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; ;D Bonjour, Cierra, mon ami. Ohonhonhon….**

"Wake up, dumb ass," Lovino grumbled as he smacked his brother with an eggshell white pillow. The soft texture making contact with his spongy face, the younger sibling's eyes fluttered open. He had a second to emit a confused noise before the cushion thwacked him again. Seeing that Feliciano's eyes were agape, Lovino set down the padding and folded his arms. The littler Italian pushed himself up with his elbows and rubbed his honey shaded eyes.

"Lovi?" He questioned, peeking at him through one eye. Yes, this was his protective elder alright. Identical to Feliciano, he was in his boxers. Breaking out into a smile, the baby of the family let his eyelids shut again. He launched himself forward and embraced Lovino, circling his frail arms around his slim waist.

"Good morning, fratello~!" He sang, rubbing his cheek against his ribcage. Rolling his eyes, Lovino shoved him away, causing him to plummet back into the fleecy covers. He neglected to right himself, watching his superior step over him and set foot onto the elegant floor. Lovi cursed at the cold floorboards and repossessed his robe after pulling on socks. Not bothering to tie it around himself, he paused at the door, waiting.

"Ve~…" Feliciano rolled over and clumsily got onto his feet. He rushed to the doorway and giggled, dipping to snuggle into the velvet housecoat. He loved doing this each morning after they slumbered in the bed together and Lovino knew it. Muttering incoherently to himself, the elder headed into the bathroom. Glancing down in order to unify his footfalls with the darker brunette's, Feliciano was in a bubbly mood. Whenever Lovino was in a positive set of mind, Feli was on cloud nine and wanted to soak in his presence.

Twisting over the sink, while simultaneously sharing his robe with Feliciano, he grasped his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. Observing and then mimicking his motions, the smaller Italian cleansed his mouth. Lovino rolled his eyes as he watched the rosy cheeked one copy him. It was no different from when they were younger; Feliciano would do anything to be similar to him. He couldn't comprehend why the idiot would do that when he had so much talent and potential to do useful things.

Spitting into the sink, Feliciano echoed his movements and cheekily awaited his next actions. Eyeing him warily, Lovino stepped out of the bathroom and descended the stairway. Replicating him by gliding his hands along the rails, Feliciano skipped along the way. Romulus choked on his coffee as he saw them standing in harmony, the younger glowing in happiness and bouncing on his heels while the other drummed his fingers on the kitchen table, a bored expression on his face. The one detail that made this scene frame-worthy was the fact that Lovino had one arm through the left sleeve of the robe and Feliciano had an arm through the opposite. Contrary to Lovi, it was a smidge too big for his baby brother, causing the sleeve to conceal his hands.

"Ohhhh! That's soooo cute! Stay right there!" Romulus commanded, letting out a manly squeal. He went to locate his camera as Lovino froze on the spot, his face pale when the old man found the object. He panicked and dashed away.

"Shit!" Feliciano tilted his head as he watched Lovino disappear around the corner. He quickly dismissed his typical behavior and prepared himself breakfast. Nibbling on a pastry, he traveled to his abandoned bedroom and scouted for his phone. Taking it off the plug, he glanced around before unlocking it. He went to his messages and felt his face flush.

_**Luddy 11:38**_

_Guten morgen, Feli… I hope your brother didn't scold you too badly? _Whenever Ludwig used German in his speech or text, it made Feliciano's cheeks scorching and his stomach do multiple summersaults. He didn't need to know what the other was saying to know it made him sound more attractive. His thick eyelashes closing slowly, he imagined Ludwig whispering German words in his ear.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shrieked, releasing his phone and backing into his nightstand, a sharp pain striking his lower back. He yelped and plunged to his knees, his lips quivering as he stared up at his older brother. Lovino frowned as Feliciano erupted into waterworks.

"Fratello, that really hurt! Why'd you scare me like that?" The dark brunette exhaled and extended his palm, fondling his head in ease.

"It's okay, Feli…. I-I'm sorry, you idiot…" Sniffling, Feliciano nodded, exposed his face and dried it. He looked at his attire and giggled.

"I'm still wearing your robe," he reminded airily. Lovino glared at him and stretched frontward to seize it. Jolting up and retreating into the corner, Feliciano enveloped it securely around himself and locked gazes with his brother. His eyes narrowed provocatively, a taunting smile on his lips. Snarling, Lovino tackled him.

"Nonno! Nonno! Help! Lovi is attacking me!" Feliciano wailed as they brawled over the clothing article. Heavyweight footsteps came closer as Romulus marched up the steps. Pushing open the door to discover his two grandsons tussling on the ground, he positioned his hands on his hips.

"Lovino, quit attacking your brother. Go study for your classes. Feli, go work on your painting." Abusing the opportunity of a distraction, Feliciano kicked Lovino away and fled, swiping his phone from the carpet. The robe fluttered in the wind as he zipped down the hallway and into the creative room. Slamming the door, he locked it and panted, winded. Catching his breath, he crossed to his portion of the room. The creative room was just a huge space with two easels sporting blank canvases. There were gigantic, vertically rectangular windows embroidered into the walls.

Sitting on the stool of his labor area, Feliciano obeyed his grandfather and underwent painting. He was advanced in the arts and had a scholarship to many universities subsequently. While he was in high school, Lovino was in college and ordinarily lounged around the house when he didn't feel like attending lessons. Feliciano considered him his twin since they looked nearly precisely undistinguishable and people frequently mistook them for doubles.

Feliciano was stunned out of his musing as he received a text. Glancing down fleetingly at his lap, he stared at what he had produced on the canvas. …. Lovino was going to slaughter him if he found out. Well, hopefully he could hide his masterpiece. Standing up, he ghosted a finger over those sky blue eyes, that tanned skin, that golden hair, those rock hard abs, and those perfect cheek bones. The image of his heart and soul…. Opening the text, Feliciano scanned over it.

_**Luddy 11:50**_

_Lovino didn't kill you, did he? Please answer…_

Feliciano swooned over the text. Ludwig was worried about him! He hurriedly texted back, beaming to himself. If Lovino knew how he was on his phone, he would have thrown a fit and torn up the whole house.

_**Vargas, Feliciano 11: 51**_

_ciao luddy. i'm alive! i'm actually hiding from my fratello rite now. hes mad because i stole his robe n' called nonno on him. but now i can tlk 2 u in privt. isnt that grate? hehe I miss u alredy_

Ludwig used to nag about his grammar and spelling, but soon gave up. Feliciano would always zone out during his lectures or alternate the topic. In the end, he decided that his texts reflected upon his personality.

_**Luddy 11:51**_

_Ja, that's good. Why do you have his robe, Feli? …. And I miss you, too… _

Countering, Feliciano got a vibrant idea, harvesting his painting. Checking that it had suitably dried, he hiked down the corridor. He prodded his head in the entryway of his grandfather's room.

"Ve…. Nonno, can I go out for a while?" Romulus stopped analyzing the letters on his desk and gave an approving nod. Pleased, Feliciano thanked him and tiptoed to Lovino's room. He dropped to his knees and viewed under the door. Absorbing that Lovino was at his desk, more or less revising, he shed the robe and folded it neatly, leaving it in front of the door. Getting on his bicycle, he raced to his boyfriend's home.

"Hey, West! Do you mind if I bring a few friends over?" Gilbert inquired as he entered with his key chain around his index finger. He swung the keys about as the blonde sighed, turning to face him.

"Do they steal?" He questioned resignedly. Gilbert smirked and shook his head.

"_Nein_, just food. So what do you say?" Before he could answer, Gilbert added in, "there's only two of them." Ludwig exhaled and nodded.

"Kesesesese… Guys, he said yes," Gilbert whispered in the hallway. A second later, a Spaniard darted his head into the room and waved.

"Hola!" He greeted before a Frenchmen chortled at his adorable behavior and dragged him away.

"Ohonhonhon… Come on, Antonio, mon cher. Let's go to Gilbert's room, oui?" He suggested as he slithered his arms around the hips of his two friends. He guided them, his hands inching towards their rears with each second. The doorbell rang as Feliciano obscured his painting inside of a plastic bag. Hearing the music blasting from Gilbert's room, Ludwig realized he was the only one available to open the door. Walking to it, he opened it and laid eyes on his dear.

"Guten tag, Feli," he greeted quietly as he widened the door. Skipping inside, Feliciano twirled around and shoved the bag into Ludwig's arms, his eyes shining radiantly.

"_Was_? What is this?" Ludwig queried, turning it over. Feliciano threaded his fingers together as he smiled fondly.

"Take it out," he suggested as Ludwig looked at him questionably and went over to sit on his couch. He lightly tapped the space next to him as Feliciano plopped down and snuggled close to him. Slowly removing the canvas from its shelter, his eyes expanded. He brushed his fingers over the face that replicated his.

"Feli…. Where did you get this?" Feliciano's smile grew larger as he spun to him.

"I painted it, Luddy. Isn't it wonderful?" He chimed as Ludwig cleared his throat and observed more thoroughly. He felt his cheeked flare with each descriptive detail the artwork possessed. Feliciano had gotten every fine aspect perfect and Ludwig was sure he had never taken a picture of himself in a military uniform, standing in a field, an unwavering expression on his face. He was in astonishment as he revolved to Feliciano. He really had the best lover ever.

"Feli… I… I l-love it… Danke." His heart still thumping harshly in his chest, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the Italian's. Instantaneously, Feliciano draped his arms around his neck and interlaced his fingers. He poured all of his love into the kiss as the German refunded his affections. Pulling away, Ludwig held his chin in his hands, thumbing his fingers over his pink lips gently. His cheeks turning red, Feliciano purred.

"_Ich liebe dich_," Ludwig whispered passionately, using all his dignity to utter that simple statement, his eyes darting around in awkwardness. Feliciano's mouth formed an 'o' as he stared at muscular man in shock.

"_Ti amo anch'io_!" He exclaimed, hopping onto the German and kissing him once again. Ludwig reluctantly wound his left arm around the waist of his love, the other stroking his auburn hair lovingly.

"That's good…" He murmured as he softly petted the childish man. He halted when he heard whooping coming from the entrance to the living room. Feliciano turned his head to see Gilbert with two other men he didn't recognize. Crawling off of his mate, he approached them excitedly.

"Gilbert, who are your friends?" He questioned, eager to make new pals. Gilbert smirked and glanced at each of them.

"Feliciano, they are Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Guys, this little cutie is Feli, mein bruder's boyfriend." Before they could speak, Feliciano leapt forward to hug the Frenchman and then the Spaniard.

"Mon ami, you are very friendly. I like that," Francis snickered. Ludwig approached, standing behind the smallest male protectively. The Spanish man smiled, his pearly white teeth shining.

"Hola, Feli. You know, you look familiar. You remind me of some guy that threw a tomato at me." Feliciano cupped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

"That may have been my fratello…" When he was sent a questioning look, he added, "my brother, Lovino. He's basically an older version of me with darker hair and he can be mean sometimes, but he's the best big brother ever," he praised, grinning. Antonio just nodded and smiled back.

"Anyway, we were just going to go out and grab something to eat," Gilbert inserted as he gestured to his buddies. He leaned forward to grab his shoes and slip them on.

"Come on, Toni and Franny," he beckoned as he walked to his car. The door closed after the trio.

"Luddy, let's go to your room," Feliciano pleaded, yanking on his shirt until he gave in.

"Fine… What do you want to do?" Feliciano sat on the bed and waited for Ludwig to sit down. He tugged on his tank top again.

"Off, off," he pleaded, pouting. Ludwig pinkened, but obeyed, peeling off his shirt.

"_J-Ja_, fine…" Feliciano immediately began to gush over his abs and touch them like he always did for whatever reason.

…

Lovino was helping out at his grandfather's restaurant for once, craving extra money Romulus wouldn't give to him. He generally hated people, but enjoyed when girls would tip him and add their phone numbers in. He grinned victoriously to himself and patted the pocket with the slips of paper in them. Since that morning, he had gathered 14 phone numbers. He had even taken his mind off of that damn, overly happy brother of his who couldn't seem to do anything remotely useful.

"Hey, waiter! Over here!" He rolled his eyes with a huff and sauntered over to the trio sitting in the corner of a booth. He could barely keep himself from cursing out the Prussian who shamelessly summoned him as if he were a dog. The Spaniard's eyes brightened when he spotted him. Lovino sent him a warning look, not wanting to talk to him, as he used a pitcher to refill each of their drinks. Green eyes fell to his nametag and light up even brighter. It was when he looked up again that he finally noticed something off about the scene set before him. Squinting at the Prussian, he leaned over the table to observe the sun hat on his head.

"Where the fuck did you get that hat?" He seethed, clenching his teeth. Blinking, he took it off and cackled.

"Oh, it was my friend's hat. He left it at my house in a hurry and I forgot to give it to him," he explained. When they pulled out of the driveway earlier, Gilbert recognized the hat left in his car as Feliciano's and that he had forgotten once again to return it. Instead of making the most mature decision, he humored himself and wore it into the restaurant, receiving bizarre looks. Always one to enjoy attention, he bathed in it. Lovino growled even louder.

"Does your friend happen to be named Feliciano?" Gilbert finally understood what was happening around him. He stared at the waiter for a moment before it clicked in his head. Feliciano described Lovino all the time, but never showed pictures since his brother hated being on camera and would flee whenever one was near. But seeing this male face to face, well… He had dark brown hair, a scowl, looked about the size of Feli, and even had that single hair curl. His grin drooping into a gape of disbelief, Gilbert scrambled to fix his mistake.

"Nein, nein, of course not. Who is Feliciano? I don't know anyone named that. Really, I don't know any Italians." Francis rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mon cher, what he means to say is he doesn't know your brother. You have not to worry about him leaving anything anywhere, I'm sure, oui?" Lovino glowered at both of them. He set down the pitcher and clenched his fists.

"I never said he was my brother. And I never said he was Italian." One thought went through the heads of the Prussian and the Frenchman as they realized their slipups.

_**Merde….**_

_**Scheiße….**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Open up," Feliciano chirped as he held a fork to Ludwig's face. With flushed cheeks, the blonde unfastened his lips and the eating utensil invaded his mouth. Sealing his lips around the metal, he scooped off the cheesy substance and started to chew slowly. He gazed at the table top as he sampled the food. After an instant, he swallowed and licked his lips. He returned his attention to the small Italian sitting in his lap. He slowly reached out to brush his brunette locks, caressing the delicate strands. He gave a bashful smile.

"It was very good, Feli. I loved it." Feliciano cheered ecstatically and turned to ingest a mouthful of the pasta. Consuming it, he turned to squeeze Ludwig, rubbing his cheek against his face.

"I love you so much, Luddy," he whispered as he rubbed circles into the German's spinal cord. The sturdier male hummed at his touch. Presently, the duo was in Ludwig's kitchen. The Italian had an apron over his garments with his sleeves rolled up. Ludwig was sitting in a kitchen chair, his upper body lacking any clothing. His boyfriend was seated in his lap, serving him the pasta he had just prepared for him.

"Mm… I-I… Feel the same about you…" Ludwig stuttered, still needing to get used to putting his feelings on display. Feliciano only giggled at his conduct. He was appreciative he actually managed to monopolize a few hours of his lover's time before he went home and started school again for the week. Back at the restaurant Lovino's face was as crimson as a tomato. He glared at the trio, his anger rising. Feliciano was keeping secrets from him? He thought he had overall authority over his little brother's life, but now it seemed Feliciano was denying him that right.

"I-It was a lucky guess, I assume, m-" Lovino slammed an iron tray over Francis's skull. His jaw hitting the tabletop, he lost consciousness. Gilbert began to panic and skimmed the area for a source of aid. There were few people near the furthermost crook of the room. In fact, there was only a solitary person present and he was slumbering. _**Oh, shit.**_

"Lovino, that was uncalled for! You didn't have to hit him like-" He paused, his heart ratio rapidly increasing as the brunette glowered at him menacingly. Lovino detached his black apron and flung it on the table. He pointed at the albino, scowling.

"You, come with me," he seethed. Gilbert slid back, receding deeper into the booth. Antonio looked like he was prepared to pee his pants. He started to pray underneath his breath in his native tongue, hiding under the table for his life.

"N-No! Don't-" Lovino gripped his pale arm and twisted it, pulling Gilbert out of the cubicle. Hurling him onto the floor, he snatched his apron and cloaked the Prussian's face while sitting on his torso. Kicking and trying to fight back, it was inadequate as he started to lose air and his vision darkened.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, _Antonio repeated in his head, hugging the pole under the table. He was positive he had peed his pants by now. When Gilbert passed out, Lovino released him and stood up. He spun to the Spaniard, his eyes sinister.

"Lovi, please don't kill me!" He pleaded. Lovino stooped down to grasp his leg and hauled him out. Antonio was about to cry when Lovino acquired his nametag and turned the piercing end to him.

"Listen to me or I'm going to stab you in the fucking chest with this," he specified. Antonio whimpered, nodding swiftly. The Italian released his leg and bent down to his elevation.

"Show me where my brother is." Standing up with unsteady legs, Antonio grabbed the Prussian's keys and steered him to Gilbert's car. They got inside as Lovino got into the passenger seat, snapping on his seatbelt. He intersected his arms and ogled the dashboard as the Spaniard got in. Starting the car, he shot one last apprehensive glimpse towards the restaurant and pulled out of the parking lot. Using his recollection, he hustled to the German's house. He recalled where it was since Gilbert had thrown small gatherings many times when his brother was absent.

Swallowing firmly, Antonio peeped towards Lovino. He looked stable enough, but still pissed off. He licked his lips, sure that the speed his heart was pounding was hazardous. He decided to take a chance and try to make the Italian less hostile towards him.

"U-Um…" Lovino's head snapped towards him, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Antonio almost squeaked, but managed to keep himself calm. He swallowed again and tapped his fingers on the wheel.

"So, y-your brother never told you about where he went?" He asked carefully, trying to sound as oblivious as possible. He fidgeted in the seat as he could feel Lovino's eyes on him. The unpredictable male exhaled and twisted to gaze out the window.

"Sí. That idiot I let it slip a few times, but this ridiculous. Why the hell would he sneak out of the house without telling me?" Antonio shrugged, not meaning to seem useless. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Whose house is he at anyway?" Maybe if he voiced everything Lovino wanted to perceive, they would become friends… Antonio emptied his throat.

"My amigo's little brother, Ludwig." Lovino looked at him in puzzlement, raising an eyebrow.

"Ludwig? What kind of name is that?" Antonio smiled a bit. The Italian didn't seem so scary now. He was actually kind of cute…

"A German one, I guess." Lovino ground his fists, staring at the dashboard.

"A German one? What is my brother doing with a fucking potato head?" He questioned, looking at Antonio. The Spaniard began to drive down the street of Ludwig's home.

"Well, the guy is his boyfriend, so I'll assume-" Lovino cut him off.

"HIS BOYFRIEND!? MY FRATELLO HAS A DAMN GERMAN AS A **BOYFRIEND**!?" He echoed incredulously. Antonio nodded.

"I think so. They were making out when we walked in on them, so…"

"MAKING OUT?!" How dare his brother do all this without his permission!? Who did he think he was!? Going around kissing strange men that Lovino didn't know! This was outrageous! The angry one burrowed his fingers into his hair, wanting to tug his own hair out. And the wickedest part of all, the person he was with was a **guy**. A **German guy**!

"That… That little son of a bitch…" Antonio modified him out when he started to swear at his brother in Italian. He pulled into the drive way.

"Lovi, we're here." Lovino continued to curse as if his life depended on it. Antonio turned to him.

"Lovi?" He was lost in his own world evidently.

"Lovino~." Antonio unbuckled his seat belt, reaching over to touch his cheek. Lovino flinched away, his cheeks ablaze. He whipped around to bark at him.

"What the hell, bastard!?" Antonio retracted his hand, smiling affectionately. He pointed to the house, nodding for superfluous gestures.

"We're at the house." Lovino gasped and unbelted himself, shooting out of the car whilst almost tripping. He composed himself and galloped up the driveway, leaping onto the steps. He lurched forward to open the screen door, finding that the main door was unlocked. He treaded inside and instantaneously the smell of pasta generated his senses. His eyes thinning, he ran towards the smell, being able to identify Feliciano's cooking anywhere. Feliciano had been straddling Ludwig's lap while simultaneously thrusting his tongue quite messily into the German's mouth. Ludwig's hands were roaming the structure under the Italian's shirt, his fingers rubbing his sensitive flesh with the occasional dip of his hands into the younger one's jeans.

"L-Ludwig…" Feliciano shuddered, his hands pressing against the muscular chest of the male. It was when Ludwig reached up and pulled on his curl that Lovino rushed in. Throughout his entire lifespan of twenty one years, he had never been able to prepare himself for the one scene that would have him scratching him eyes out later.

"A-Ahhh! Ludwig!" Feliciano wailed out when that strong finger wrapped his curl around it and yanked hard, his face flushing a lovely shade of red.

"**FELICIANO VENEZIANO VARGAS**!" Lovino growled when he recognized his baby brother. _That… That sounds just like Lovi….. _Amber eyes shot open as Feliciano tore away from his mate. He ripped Ludwig's hands away from his hips and jumped a great distance away. He turned a ghostly white as he located Lovino, wishing he could just disappear.

"LOVI!" He screamed in terror. Without another thought, Lovino ran towards him. Before he could be trapped, Feliciano sprinted out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. He dashed into Ludwig's room and locked the door, hiding under the bed.

"LUDWIG! LUDWIG! HELP ME!" He shrieked, quivering. How could Lovino possibly have found where he was? Ludwig immediately realized this was serious when Lovino started trying to tear the doorknob off.

"Feli!" He tore up the stairs with the Spaniard trailing behind.

"Lovi?!" Antonio called as he tailed. Ludwig now knew he wasn't overreacting when he started to hate his boyfriend's older brother.

"Lovino, move out of the way!" He commanded. Lovino let go of the door and turned to stare him down.

"Make me, you German bastard," he snarled threateningly. Before Ludwig could get into a serious fight with him, Antonio grabbed Lovino by the way and pulled him away from the room.

"LET GO OF ME, DAMN IT!" He yelled. Ludwig nodded to the Spanish man in thanks before banging on the door.

"Feli, come here." Feliciano automatically crawled out from under the bed and stumbled to the door. He unlocked it and threw himself into Ludwig's arms.

"L-Luddy! Help me! I'm scared!" He cried. Ludwig squeezed him before lifting him into his arms bridal style. Lovino elbowed Antonio, but the Spaniard refused to let him go.

"STOP TOUCHING ME. I SWEAR, I WILL STAB YOU." Feliciano hid his face in the crook of Ludwig's neck, sobbing quietly as Ludwig carried him down the steps and into the living room. Grabbing his shirt and his keys, he opened the door and jogged to his truck. Opening the passenger's door, he gently placed Feliciano down and kissed his forehead.

"Don't cry, Feli. We're going to go by your house and then we're going to Kiku's house, okay?" Feliciano nodded, still sobbing. Getting into the driver's seat, Ludwig slipped on his tank top and started the truck. He turned to Feliciano and rested a hand on his lap.

"Please stop crying, Feli." Feliciano uncovered his face and looked at his lap. Suddenly feeling relaxed, he stopped crying. He grabbed Ludwig's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"V-Ve…." He raised the hand to brush the back of it against his face. The more he brushed, the calmer he felt. Soon his body was back to normal and he was smiling again. Seeing he was pacified, Ludwig smiled and started driving to his with the now not-so-hysterical Italian by his side. When they made it to the Vargas household, Romulus spotted them from his room. He met them outside and opened the passenger side to hug his grandson.

"Feli!"

"Nonno!" Feliciano squealed, embracing his guardian. Kissing his forehead, Romulus let go and looked at Ludwig.

"Who is this?" Ludwig reached across his boyfriend's lap.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, sir. It's nice to meet you." Romulus gripped his hand forcefully and surveyed him before letting go. The blonde retracted his hand, rubbing it.

"I see. Are you his boyfriend?" Ludwig coughed awkwardly, looking out the driver's window.

"J-Ja. I apologize. I never got to ask for your permission to ask Feliciano out, but he didn't want his family to find out yet…." Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck, his face turning red.

"I see…." Romulus stared at him for a while before looking at Feliciano.

"Where are you going, mio bambino?"

"Oh, we're going to my friend Kiku's house, nonno. Um… Fratello kind of found out that I'm in a relationship and freaked. He tried to kill me, but I hid under the bed. Right, Ludwig?" When Romulus's gaze wondered back to him, the German nodded quickly.

"Yes, but I got involved." Feliciano squeezed his hand, smiling wider.

"I came here because I need my book bag and a spare change of clothes." Romulus stared at Ludwig for a minute before nodding and closing the truck's door.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your things." Feliciano smiled and nodded as his grandfather tapped the top of the truck. When he walked down the pathway, Ludwig frowned.

"I don't think he likes me…" He muttered. Feliciano gasped.

"Of course he does, Luddy~! Who doesn't like you? You're perfect~!" _I can think of a few people, _Ludwig wanted to say, but didn't have the heart to talk back to his sweet little love.


End file.
